New Beginning
by Hateswho
Summary: I didn’t know if there was anything behind the iron fences, or anyone for that matter. I only knew I had to get away. This place would surely be the end of me. I could die while trying to escape, I knew that, but it was die on the run or die here in hell.
1. Prehistory

**Prehistory:**

_Oh! My angel, sweet angel mine_

_My innocent, child why do you sing_

_Of sinners and monster who hurt you so?_

_Oh! My dearest, who ripped off your Wings?_

_-~-_

**I didn't know if there was anything behind the iron fences, or anyone for that matter. I only knew I had to get away. This place would surely be the end of me. I could die while trying to escape, I knew that, but it was die on the run or die in this prison.**

-~-

_Drip-Drop-Drip-Drop- RING! RIIIING! **801.**"The test results are back". Clank! **802. **Tic-Tack-Tic-Tack. Bzzzzz. "Hello this is Dr. Simons". Katcakh. Bzzzzz. **803. **Tic-Tack-Tic-Tack-Drip-Drop. **804. **Clank! RING! RIIIING! Bzzzz. "Bla bla bla". Tic-Tack-Drip-Drop. Beep .**805.** "BLA BLA BLA". TICK-TOCK-DRIP-DROP. CLANK! **806.** "BLA BLA BLA". BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

There were so many sounds in this place. And even though they came from other rooms than mine, even though they were in the other end of the building, I could still hear them all. In the beginning, when I had just gotten here. They had bothered me so much that they had kept me up all night. Especially the moaning, and groaning and the voices that continuously cried out in pain and agony. The occasional gurgling death rattle, that was heard when yet another life had been stolen.

After some time I began drowning myself in these sounds. Wishing myself away from my cold, white concrete cell with the cold, constantly buzzing fluorescent lights, that made my skin look like that of a corpses.

_Oh, right __**that's **__the part to worry about!? Hey, I'm held captive and I am being trained to kill. There are people doing weird experiments on me __**every day **__and I am day after day being put through extreme amounts of pain to check how resistant I am to it_. _I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm probably gonna be used as some kind of super WEAPON, but __**here **__is the bummer. The light soooo doesn't compliment my skin... _The voice in my head said, sarcastic as ever. It had always been there, for as long as I could remember, and considering I had photographic memory, that wasn't very long. I had found that, when I drowned myself in the sounds, everything in my head was so much easier to ignore.

I heard someone begin to open my door. The _click _of the lock and the groaning sound of metal against metal as the heavy bolts were lifted out of their sockets. In came a man, dressed in a white coat. And in with him came a guard who was pushing a silver tray on wheels in front of him.

The guard, when he had placed the tray in the middle og my cell, went to stand up against the wall, while the doctor picked up a few items from the tray.

He looked at me, the guard. His eyes were cold as ice and filled with malice, hate and disgust. I could almost see the inside of his head, as he thought of all the torturous things he wanted to do to me. He caught my eyes and suddenly his grey iris were filled with rage and he spat at me, like I was disgrace.

The doctor noticed this and turned around and looked between us. He smiled slightly at me and the turned to the guard. "If you could please refrain from spitting and otherwise dirty the floor, inside or outside the cells, there might be a chance of you keeping your job." he said in a voice so calm that if I hadn't known him better, I would never have caught the dangerous edge to it.

The guard looked shocked, and opened his mouth to defend himself, when the doctor spoke again. "And now, would you please leave. Since there obviously is no need for you here." He motioned to me with his hand.

The guard's head was now beat red and he stormed out of the room, offended by being told off for spitting at the "monster".

The doctor stood a little and just looked at the door, before he turned around to me with a smile.

"Now, my dear. Where were we?", he said in a light tone that betrayed none of the cruelties that went on in this horrible place. His attitude was always bright and kind on the outside, but I could always sense the hideous face, that loomed just beneath the surface of his carefully placed mask. As I looked into his eyes, bile rose in my throat.

I played along with it, though. Pretending that we were, in fact, only rudely interrupted in a friendly conversation. I sat up slowly in my bed, pretending to be woozy from the drugs they gave me.

_Invisible handcuffs, that's what they are!, _The voice in my head sneered. One more reason I tended to lose myself in the many different sounds.

I put on the best face I could muster, and smiled at him. "We never got anywhere." I stated, wondering if he knew I was wearing a mask just like him.

"Ah, yes that is true. That idiotic guard spit on you. Are you alright?", he said as he fished a swab out of his lab coat pocket and walked over to me.

"I'm fine.", I answered while he began to clean the saliva off my face. I did not try to take the swipe from him, as i knew it would not do me any good. "I just hope he doesn't have rabies or something like that.", I finished trying to get some extra points from the doctor with a little humor. "I see your point", he said. "But I doubt any bacterias could survive in your body, long enough to infect you."

Ahh, yes. They had experimented on me at some point with bacteria- and virus infections. They had started out with harmless stuff such as the common cold and flu. And then they moved on to increasingly more dangerous stuff like the Bubonic- Septicemic- and the Pneumonic Plague, Hepatitis and even AIDS. All had they died before they could do any harm.

The scientists were thrilled. Yet another _amazing _thing I could do. Survive deadly diseases.

You can imagine how _thrilled_ I was by the news. Another thing that could _not_ kill me. I was not easy to kill. So far it had been impossible for me. And trust me I had tried a LOT. It wasn't that I was unbreakable. I just at and amazingly fast healing rate. And trust me it was _amazing. _It took only seconds for me to heal from a broken neck. And a paper-cut was healed before the paper had even left the surface of my finger. Other than that, I had an incredible hearing, my eyesight was so good that you could stand kilometers away from me, and I would still be able to see you clearly. My sense of smell was sharp and I could easily pick out the different aromas that filled the air. This had its advantages and disadvantages. For example the humidity in the air. Humidity has it own smell that is impossible to put into words, and by smelling it in the air I could tell what the weather outside was.

This was a huge delight, because it made it easier to imagine a world outside these walls. I did not come out much, you see?. Only once or twice every second week. And when I finally came out, it was not so I could sit and enjoy the sun or a stroll. No it was so I could be trained for combat. Trained like a soldier. To kill.

And I was always behind several rows of fences and barbered wire. Never free. Always caged like and animal. It was not that the fences would help keeping me in... It was more to keep people out.

A disadvantage was that sometimes the aromas in the air got so strong that it became hard to breath through it. When some of the other prisoners, some of the other guinea pigs, wet their bed or even worse, the _other _thing, the smell was so intense it often easily drifted up to my end of the hall. And it was sickening. Many times had i thrown up from the disgusting smell. I had been moved farhter away from the others, on this doctor's orders, because of it.

"Too bad." I said. Aware of the smile in my voice. "Hmm?", came from the doctor. "Too bad it can't affect me."

The doctors eyes flashed to mine at my statement, and I carefully held the smile on my face.

"Don't say that! That is an amazing thing!", he exclaimed, clearly agitated by my negative attitude toward my apparent immortality. "Have you suddenly become suicidal?", he asked, though I knew he wasn't expecting an answer from me.

I looked at him, my expression blank. He stared right back at me and then sighed and brought his hand up so that he could thread his fingers through his silky almost white hair. He was not old, his hair had always been like that, I knew. I had known him since he was just a child.

Quickly deciding to change the subject I asked him why the guard had spit on me.

This seemed to distract him well enough and he went on in his normal carefree tone.

"Ahh, yes. You know how some people are. They have no respect for other beings." The voice in my head snorted at this. _Oh, and you have SO much respect for other beings. Locking them up against their will and all. _

"He had got the impression that you were some kind of monster or something.", he went on while he made my arm ready for another shot of sedatives. I knew this had been a stupid topic to pick, because I knew what most of the guards thought of me. I could feel my mind begin to separate me from the situation and the doctors voice began to sound more and more distant. "_Ahh, but you are a monster". _I could feel him begin to move my body down so my head rested in his lap. "_You are such a beautiful, monstrous creature. Can you not see? You can't be human! Look at your abilities! Look at your eyes. The color! So strange yet beautiful. Too beautiful to be human. Too strange to be normal. Amethyst. Such a lovely amethyst color." _his voice sounded like he was faraway in his own thoughts and then returned to a sickly sweet tone. "_Ahh, but don't be sad my little one." _He was pulling his long fingers through my auburn hair. "_I treasure you. My precious possession. And even though everyone else hate you for being a monster, I am willing to keep you. See? No need to be sad my little bird." _His voice dropped suddenly low in key, "_You are mine. Remember the story I told you?" _Ah, the story. "_My grandfather found you. And he took care of you his whole life. He built this place for you. You, his precious pet. Now that he's dead you belong to me." _

Somewhere in his rant he had given me my shot. And I could now feel the sedatives swirling around in my head. For that I was glad. They kept my mind from going to the doctors terrible speech. He was the only one who talked to me. Got close to me. Socialized with me. And he never missed and opportunity to remind me to whom I belonged. He always reminded me what a monster I was. I didn't know why it bothered me so much to be called a monster. It was just humans stupid way of describing something stronger than them. But it did bother me. I always felt empty in this place. This facility where I had no-one but myself, and the voice in my head. But whenever the monster talk came up, I would always feel _something _grip at my heart. Tearing at it.

"_So, my golden bird. I have to go now. Sweet dreams", _he said as he left after carefully placing my head back on my hard pillow.

Bird. That was what he called me. _His _bird. I hated that name, though it fitted so perfectly. A bird in a cage. I felt like just that.

My mind suddenly jumped to what he had said. "_Ahh, but you are a monster"... _No please! I begged in my head, as it all started replaying in my head. Please stop!

Hot, fat tears streamed down my cheeks, as I laid quietly, unmoving. "_Too beautiful to be human. Too strange to be normal." _

_Don't listen to it!, _the voice in my head demanded. _Who wants to be human?, _it tried to reason with me.

"_I'll treasure you."_

_No! Don't listen! Please! Lies! It's all a lie! Don't- please... _For the first time ever, the voice in my head sounded as broken as I felt. I squeezed my eyes together as I fought back a sob. I opened my eyes again, but could see nothing through the tears. I very nearly chocked on the burning lump in my throat, which burned uncomfortably.

I was fast spiraling down the road of depression. A dangerous way to go. I had seen, or rather heard other "inmates" fall into that roadside. It started with depression, then came the self destruction, and if they had not already "offed" them selves the next step would be insanity.

And as I laid here in my cell, I could not help but wonder how long I would last. How much more I could take.

* * *

So far I had held out for seconds. That is pretty good I think. seconds equals 29.541.600 minutes and that is 2930 weeks. _Are you trying to depress yourself?, _the voice in my head croaked quietly. It had never sounded so tired, so fragile. _Yeah, just rub it in..._ 492.360 hours, that is 20.525 days. I had started counting the day I woke up in this place. It was like I had an inner clock. To this date I had lasted 56 years and 2 months in this damned place without losing it... too much.

56 years and 2 month... I really had to get out of here! _And it only took you 56 years to figure that out... _the voice muttered.

And I had decided then. I was going to run.

56 years ago I had woken up in a wooden bed not knowing where I was. I couldn't remember anything at all. Not who I was, where I came from. Not anything. I had been too tired to move, and no matter what I did I couldn't seem to collect my thoughts. Everything was a blur. To my left side was a wooden door and on the wall that was facing me was a sort of window where you could look inside another, smaller room. I just sat there, for I don't know how long, staring at the room on the other side of the glass. It was like I was in a trance. At some point I had started counting. Almost three days had I been sitting there when a middle-aged man came into my room. He had looked shocked at first, he explained to me later that it was my eyes, and quickly came to the conclusion that I wasn't human. He too had talked a lot about my eyes. My eyes were a rich dark violet. Very intense in color. And it was actually this man that first had made the connection to the amethyst. My pupils were not round like the humans, but vertical. Like a cat's or a reptile's.

I had soon found out that the man was a scientist. He had found me, he had said. And also, he told me, that I was his now. He had called me his priced possession.

My first memories started out in that bed, in that little room that looked so rundown. The man had kept me sedated and he kept testing me in all kinds of things. Like my hearing, my eyesight, my sense of smell and stuff like that. It was all pretty harmless. He always kept me sedated so I would not run away.

The man got older, of course as the years went by. And he started building up the house around my room, and became more advanced in his tests. I found out he had a daughter-in-law and a grandchild. He did not talk about his son much, not that i asked. I did not really talk to him, in the start he had though I was mute, until I had accidently answered one of his many questions. He always came to my room though, and talked to me. His daughter-in-law and his grandson sometimes came and visited him when he was here at this place. Though I never saw the woman myself, she was, from what I was told by, him gorgeous. The man began using more and more time on me, and sometimes he would spend days in the house never leaving. I was always chained to my bed, the room, so I never saw the rest of the building. The woman and the child moved in downstairs so they could be more together. Them and the man. Apparently he was the only family they had left. He had made it clear though, that my room was off-limits. He was by now an old man. His hair had turned white and his face was full of wrinkles, but he was still healthy as a horse.

After they moved in, I could follow their daily life. They seemed like a nice family, but as he got more and more obsessed with me and his tests, his family life began falling apart slowly.

I could often hear the woman crying in a room somewhere under me. They would fight and the child would run off and hide somewhere I could only imagine. Then there was the first time he hit her.

After _the incident _his whole attitude with me changed. It was like something had just clicked in his mind. Where he before had been charismatic and professional with me. Always keeping the conversation light, even though he knew he kept me against my will. Just like a doctor and his patient. Close but not too close. He moved closer to me than usual. He called me things like _his bird _and other "sweet" things. Sometimes he would come to my room just to brush my hair or cut. Cut my nails even though it was not necessary yet. Tend to to me more than usual.

**(A/n: I know this may gross you out. If it did then my mission is complete. I wanted to highligh the sociopathic behavior of this man. But please note, there is absolutely nothing sexual about his actions. It is not rape. It is 'merely' a violation of a person's comfort zone. I didn't want Bella in my story to be a victim of sexual abuse of any kind. She has enough to deal with. But I did want to give the people who held her captive a 'face' so to speak. Why then, have I not given them names? I have referred to the villains as 'man', 'doctor' and such because I didn't want Bella to lay under for the stolckholm syndrom. I wanted some distance between 'them' and her, but at the same time I wanted 'them' to have a emotional attachment to her. When I first started writing this story, I wanted the scientist people to be some sort of distant, cold threat. Someone who took tests and then left her to her own, but then I got the idea of One, well two people, with whom she would interact. I didn't want them to be like "her only light", but I wanted to give them personality. I wanted them to be something you could 'touch', 'feel', be grossed out by.) **

He became... tender with me. Not like a lover, but like a child with her favorite porcelain doll. Like a person with his most priced possession. And that was what scared me the most. To him I was not a person or a being. To him I was a _thing. A pet. _His sudden intimacy with me grossed me out and there was nothing I could do.

The occasional hits became beatings. And they became increasingly more resent.

One night I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of the woman screaming. All my sense went haywire as I listened to the horror that was occuring just beneath me. I heard the man yelling and glass splintering. I could hear the child's heartbreaking cry as yet another item crashed to the floor. The woman had screamed at the child to go hide, and then started screaming at her father-in-law.

The light, urgent footsteps of the small one were almost drowned out by the screaming. I was very aware of them though. I wanted to know where he went, the little one. I felt oddly protective of him all of a sudden. I could hear his small footsteps come up the stairs to the same floor as mine. At the top he stopped, but only for a second. Before he turned down the hall, coming my way. It shocked me when the he stopped outside my room. He opened the door and then quickly stepped in and closed the door behind him. He stood with his back to me panting and then curled into a ball on the floor. He just lied there shaking. A loud crash from downstairs suddenly caught my attention. And even more so the eerie silence that followed. No screams could be heard from downstairs. And now that I noticed only one panting breath. _His. _

The boy whimpered and scooted in to the corner of the room. He had yet to notice me. The man, downstairs began yelling at the little boy. Calling his name.

Another whimper sounded from the little boy.

The man began moving around downstairs. Still calling for the child. Promising not to hurt him. I sat myself up in the bed and swung my legs over the side. I hopped down on the floor silently and went over to the boy. He could not have been more than 5 or 6 years old.

I stood in front of him and just looked at him for awhile. Though the room was dark I could see him clearly. His hair was blond almost white. His arms and legs were chubby and he had scraping marks on different places on his body. Probably from playing.

I crouched down so that I was on eye-level with him and waited for him to notice me. I desperately did not want to scare him. He looked up suddenly, startled. His eyes grew in fear that broke my heart. Not knowing what to do, I just stared him in the eyes. The loud voice of his grandfather, caught his attention, and he whimpered, and shrank in to the corner even more.

I mode forward, not lifting from my crouch and picked him up. I placed my self up against the wall with the little boy in my lap. I had my arms around him, holding him tight to my body. Being careful, though, that I didn't crush him. He was tense at first, but soon relaxed.

As yet another yell from the man was heard the little boy clutched me tight and hid his face in my neck. A small whimper escaping him.

"Shh. It's going to be all right." I said to the boy.

The door to the room slowly opened, and the man stepped in. He did not see us at first, but stood for a second and looked at my bed. When he noticed us, he didn't move. Not at all.

He just stood there and watched for a second. The boy in my arms slumped strangely and his expression went blank. I was afrad that he had passed out, but his eyes were still open. The man spoke to the little boy.

"It's quite the beauty, isn't it?". The boy did not answer. He just lifted his head, looked at my face, and then back at his grandfather.

"It seems to have taken quite a liking to you." the man said thoughtful. He then smiled. Everything was so surreal. There was blood on the man's jeans and hands, and he just stood there and smiled at us.

The little boy then spoke up. "You think so?", his voice was quite, but strong and showed nothing of the fear that had haunted him just minutes ago. I did not understand a thing.

"Yes, I believe so. You know, I think you're old enough to help me in the lab." He answered. I did not like where this was going. I was afraid for myself. And I was afraid for the little boy.

At the man's words, I saw the child's innocent eyes light up in excitement.

"Really?"

The mans smile grew on his face. "Yes , really. But we've got to get it sedated. You see it has been bad today. So we need to move it down in the basement where the rooms are more... secure."

"How will you sedate her?", the child still in my arms asked. "I will use this syringe with sedatives." The man pulled out a syringe from the pocket of his lab coat. I let go of the boy then and tried to move away. I could feel something stirring in my stomach. A wild fire that was climbing up to a climax. A raw animalistic rage filled my every thought. I looked up at the man again and saw his skin was covered in blue lines everywhere. I could feel my canine teeth grow in my mouth. I realised it was his veins, and in it could I see his blood pulsing. Everything was clear to me in that moment. It was like a blindfold had been removed from my eyes. My mind could think but only one thing. _Kill_.

The man before me pulled something else out of his pocket and pointed it at me. He shot me with something. It relaxed all my muscels, and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness, was the boys curious eyes, as he saw me drift away.

When I woke up again I was in a small, all white room with bolted doors and no windows. The only light was the florescent above me. The man came everyday and did tests. He talked to me like usual, like nothing had happened. The boy also came. Sometimes with his grandfather. Sometimes alone. I tried asking him about his mother. His face always went blank at the mention of her, and the it turned sad or bitter as he said: "Grandpa says that she left me here. He says the she didn't want me anymore."

At that statement he would always over and sit in my lap and hug me. Seeking comfort with me. Then he would whisper "Nobody wants me, but Grandpa says that he wants me. I like Grandpa. Nobody wants you either. But I want you! And Grandpa wants you! So you don't have to worry!"

As the boy grew older I saw the similarities between his grandfather and him. Sometimes he would come and sit on my lab and tell me about school or other things, while I stared out into thin air. He would talk and talk for hours. And I would sit and let him. I do not know why I did not make any fuss about it. Maybe I hoped that if I was good, then maybe they would let me go.

The boy though had one major difference from his grandfather. The boy talked to me as a person. When his grandfather was around he would refer to me as "she". He would from time to time ask my name, too. And lots of other stuff. I never answered him though. I didn't know the answer to any of the questions. I couldn't remember anything. The house had grown into a facility. I was moved around to different cells. Different people in lab coats would come to observe me. They would be introduced to me by the man. One day the man died. The leadership of the facility went to the still very young boy, who ended up being cared for by people in the building.

He would still come and see me. Everyday.

The other scientists also came, but they were different.

For as long as I could remember I had been trapped behind locked doors and iron bars. Caged like an animal. Trained like a soldier. Tested in the name of _science_. Like a guinea pig.

No, I was much more than a simple _guinea pig _and then again much less. I snorted. The comparison was ridiculous. To them I wasn't a person or a living being. To them I was a _weapon,_ and a very powerful one.

* * *

**R&R. I was a bit nervous about this chapter because it is a lot more bizzare in the cruelty, than what I had mentioned in the other chapters. Anyway please review. I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter :) And thank you for reading btw.**

**~Hateswho**


	2. Chapter 1 You Never Know, Do You?

_I will not give up, I will not give in_

_for as long as I live, until my heart has stilled_

_I will draw my sword, my gun, my sin_

_and I will fight till the last drop of blood has been spilled_

I could hear the shouting guards behind me. The groaning of their vessels as they pushed them further and harder. _Snow scooters_.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, pushing the adrenalin through my veins, bringing me up on a high. The wind caressed my face and the cold snow under my bare feet didn't bother me. _Not anymore, not so close to the freedom i craved_.

The tall trees were passing by me at an unimaginable speed. The trunks of the trees were bare and towered over me, caging me in this seemingly endless mace.

The men, or guards as they probably were, could only just be heard over my panting breath. I could usually run for hours without even one breath out of it's normal rhythm. But the alertness of my whole body was straining in a way I was not used to. _Interesting. _

The _guards _were already far behind me. _Focus on something else_, I told myself. The worrying was damaging my resolve and my stamina. I came upon a clearing in the middle of the woods. I looked up and stopped at the beautiful sight that now graced my eyes.

In the sky were thousands and thousands of shining lights, _Stars. _It was the first time I saw real stars. Sure I had seen them on pictures before but those pictures had nothing on the real thing. They were absolutely amazing.

I realized suddenly that there was no sound. The silence that was enveloped around the clearing was eerie. For how long had I run? How far had I got? Was there anything out there? Anything to be found? I stood there staring through the trees. Paralyzed by the thoughts running wildly through my head.

_What to do next? _It was a simple question with an even simpler answer. _You just have to run_. It was after all the only thing to do. I couldn't just stand there and wait for something to find me. _Find me_. It hit me then. Like a slap in the face. _What if they can find me? _In all my lessons about technology I had at least once heard of that sort of thing, _a tracker_. I quickly ran through everything _they _had ever done to me in my mind. Operations, experiments, etc.

My thoughts quickly led me to the time where they had knocked me out cold. I had been out for at least two days. It was hard to give an exact time since I had nothing but the routine visits from doctors to indicate the passing of time. Since the doctors, after the knock-out, gave me some extra medicine and I refused, they told me that I had missed four visits; I rounded it down to the minimum of two days.

They must have inserted something back then, if they ever had inserted anything. I remembered a pain and soreness in the back of my neck. Out of reflex, my hand shot up and rubbed my neck.

I felt around and realized that the skin on the back of my neck didn't have the same texture as the rest of me. Now that I focused on it, it actually felt quite uncomfortable. Alienated by the feeling I slightly pinched the should-be-skin. To my amazement I couldn't feel it, not one bit.

A little more confident in my assumption, that it was not a natural part of me, and not sewed to my body. I pulled at it a little more with my thumb and forefinger. As I pulled I could feel the skin on the back of my neck stretch, as it too was pulled with it.

I felt around again with my hand. Looking for the edge of the weird patch. There was an abrupt change in fabric and using my nails I was able to scratch loose a defined edge.

I pulled at it, at first with only with my forefinger and thumb but soon I had enough of it loose to get a firm grip on it.

When I first started pulling at the patch I felt little pain, and even though this pain should have alerted me it I was so focused on getting this thing off me that I without second thought ripped it from my skin. I cried out in pain as I felt the hairs on my neck being pulled forcefully out of their roots.

Tears brimmed in my eyes and threatened to spill over my cheeks. _Get a grip, _I scolded myself; _you've been through much worse_. With those words in my head I bit back the pain. I clenched my eyes tightly and bit my lip to keep me from whimpering. A single tear ran down my cheek and left a wet trail behind it. The cold air made it fell like I had cried ice.

My finger twitched, and I was startled when I felt something unknown in right my hand. I dropped whatever it was and took a step back. I opened my eyes and saw a square of ivory in the middle of the snow covered ground.

It looked like some sort of rubber-like band or something. The patch was darker than my pale skin, but it would have gone unnoticed had it been on one of the guards. The surface of it was slightly shiny and reflected the dim light of the stars.

I picked it up and turned it around in my hands. _So this is what they put on me._ On the other side of the shiny square was a chip with small legs sticking out. I could smell blood and see the blood on the small syringe-sharp things. Disgusted I threw it back on the ground. My heart began beating fast again at the realization that they had, in fact, placed a tracker on me.

_How long have I got? Have they found me? _I knew close to nothing about the workings of a tracker, so I would just have to disable it in the old-fashion way. Stomp on it like the annoying, little bug it was.

I began digging a hole in the snow and soon got to the solid ground beneath it. The ground was earthy, _Strange since it's a forest,_ I mocked myself.

For once I was glad that it was winter and the ground was frozen. I ripped the little weasel from its rubber-friend and placed it on the ground. There was a moment where I just stared at the little thing which would ruin everything for me. _I__f I don't get away_. And then I stomped on it.

Not the normal, calm stomp, but with my leg raised high up to my stomach, before I smashed my foot down onto the ground.

When I was young, and had just started training martial arts, such a movement would have sent a chill of pain up through my leg, up my spine and I would've fallen back on my butt, after which I would be electrocuted.

Now it barely challenged my balance. Seconds passed where the sound of my foot, connecting hard with the frozen ground, resounded throughout the trees.

I mentally scolded myself for being so careless. I shouldn't have crushed it like that. I should've done it soundlessly. There was a crack to be heard and I was immediately alert.

I froze in place and strained my ears for any other sound of movement. I ever so slowly crouched to the ground and was dumbfounded when a group of animals sprang into the clearing. _D__eer, _I reminded myself. It was a deer and it's… children. I was unsure of the name for them. The mother stood still in the clearing, looking almost bewildered at me before its head snapped up.

The ears on its head moved, it was listening. My eyes turned into slits. Dears might be jumpy animals, but they were not frightened by the presence nothing.

I strained my ears even more and could hear the sound of faint footsteps. They were barely noticeable, even with my enchanted senses. I got down on all four and looked around for an escape. The deer-mother watched my every movement. Now alert of both me and the creature.

_Creature, _It could for sure not be a human that moved out there. It was way too quiet for that.

I looked up to the treetops, and found my escape. As long as I could get out of sight everything else didn't matter. My muscled legs tensed ready for the jump.

My head came down to the ground. My crouch, so much like the one of the predator about to pursuit its prey frightened the deer-mother, and it ran, or sprang, for it's life, the pups following after in a hurry.

_Shit_. The sudden movement of the deer had alerted whatever out there, and the faint footsteps stopped. I leaped into the air. My jump was powerful and long. I was in the air, moving towards the edge of the clearing, where the trees stood close, where it was easier to hide. I took hold of a branch with one arm and swung myself up and around, until i was securely crouching on the branch.

I crawled higher up in the tree where the space between the braches were less and was harder to spot. I sat for a second, calming my breath and my heartbeat which had been beating erraticly.

I had taught myself that. When I was sitting in that all-white room with no furnitures whatsoever, and no food I found myself… meditating. I had read about it in the many books I had access to. Though I had read so much, none of the books available to me, had anything describing the outside world.

_If there is one_, I bitterly thought. My breath was so low and gentle, even I couldn't hear it, and my heartbeat so weak that even if someone, or _something, _by chance should hear it, they would be disoriented as to how far away it was.

Still keeping the same weak quality to my breath and heart, I climbed higher and deeper into the trees, still nervous. I forced myself to be calm and for a minute I just sat there, in the tree, and meditated. From my hiding-place I could look down upon the clearing with my inhuman eyesight.

I almost snorted at myself, though stopping as I remembered the situation I was currently in.

It was ridiculous how everything was measured after humans.

Dogs had been called stupid by _humans, _because of their lack of knowledge when compared to humans.

It was plain dumb. Every living creature was smart simply because they found a way to survive in this world.

Though the humans may be smart in their own way, they did not stand a chance against a wild and so-called _primitive_ animal. In reality humans were not strong enough or fast enough, small enough or agile enough to run from, or hide from, or fight a beast without weapons. But then again, humans were smart. They had after all found a way to survive beasts such as bears and lions. I mentally sighed. I didn't want to give those monsters any credit at all, but the better of my mind couldn't help but realise just how smart the humans actually were. They _had _captured me even, just like all the other animals which were a danger to them.

Hope suddenly filled me. I had read about animals. They were described in much detail and I had memorized all facts about every single creature in the books, thanks to my photographic memory.

One fact that often was mentioned was whether or not they were dangerous to humans, followed sometimes by statistics of how many humans had been killed by said animal.

If there could be made a statistic like that, there must have been humans living around them. I was a 100 percent sure that not all the animals in the books could live in this area. _Wherever this was_.

The climate was simply wrong for many of them. I was brought out of my thoughts by the snap of a branch. I stiffened and I chanted _stupid airhead _in my head.

I always get so distracted by my thoughts.

I slowly moved my eyes over the clearing. A dark figure in the other end of the, which I now saw, rather big clearing caught my eye.

The figure moved forward into the middle and looked around clearly confused. The figure looked around the clearing and then did something I certainly did _not _expect. He _sniffed_. Like he could smell whatever he was looking for in the air. He moved with such grace that i couldn't help but stare. It was absolutely beautiful.

_Definitely not human,_ the voice in my head said dryly.

I was used to the voice and since it was my own it didn't bother me much. One of the things that proved to- well others, that I was on the brink of insanity. I, myself, was not that worried about it. Insanity was something invented by the humans so they could point their fingers at someone. People who stood out, who didn't act by the norm, people who were _different_.

As the theory was confirmed about the whole 'certainly not human' thing, I started analyzing the figure more closely.

The figure was that of a human sure, but the whole feel about the strange creature screamed predator.

Though I, myself, was not intimidated by the figure I knew that there was a dangerous air about it… or he because it was for sure of the male sex. The broad shoulders, slim waist and clearly toned torso left no doubt about that.

It was strange. The man was wearing a jacket or coat and you could still make out the muscles of his forearm and chest.

Other than the coat he was wearing some light blue pants. _Jeans, _my inner voice suddenly came up with. It was a strange feeling when that happened. When my inner voice told me the answers I could not produce myself.

I didn't know that word, _jeans_, but somehow I just _knew _it. Like a word you had forgotten and then suddenly came up with out of the blue.

He wore shoes clearly not fit for the cold weather. The shoes were elegant in black leather and shined as if they were new. They could very well be. The tip of the shoe was sharp, but did not end in a point. No they stopped with a flat end. A very sophisticated and manly shoe. I didn't know how i knew his clothes were sophisticated, it was again that thing where i just _knew. _

All in all his clothes were unfit for the frosty cold weather, but he did not seem bothered by the cold at all.

His posture was tense, but not in the 'I'm-freezing-to-my-bones' way, but more in the 'I-know-something's-out-there' way.

After I was done analyzing his body, I moved to his face and was completely dumbfounded. His face was breathtaking to say the least. It was perfect in every way. The features of his face were straight. His eyes were a curious amber/gold and his hair was blond and cut in a rather old fashion. How I knew it was old I had no idea I just _knew. _

I guessed it must be from when i was younger, before I was imprisoned and tortured. When I said younger it was only because I knew time had passed as the seasons shifted, again something I knew defined the passing of a year, physically I had not changed one bit. I still looked my 17-18-19 years old.

I knew that humans were supposed to grow up and then die, but then again I also knew that I was not human.

The man's eyes rested upon my end of the clearing, and I tensed a bit. His face scrunched up, only slightly, in confusion.

He walked my way, his steps so silent that it was nothing but a soft pad in the white snow.

He stopped suddenly, and from what I could tell he was listening. His eyes traveled up my tree before it fell upon several other trees around me. I was now too afraid to breathe scared that he'd locate me if I even made the lightest sound.

My heart began beating more rapidly and I cursed myself silently for not keeping myself under control. I concentrated on slowing my heartbeat even more.

I evened out my breath until it could not be heard.

I knew that when I did this, the blood in my veins became very low on oxygen and then everything in my body slowed down to follow up on the lack of it.

The man now frowned. His face changed to the one of disbelief, one I had often seen on the evil, cruel faces of _them _whenever I did something, as they called it, extraordinary_. _

He gently shook his head and then turned and ran in a whole other direction. I let out a sigh of relief before I was horror-struck yet again.

_They _were looking for me. I almost began hyperventilating then and there, _almost_.

_You were trained better than this, they can do nothing worse than killing you_.

I knew that was a lie, but i took comfort in the thought anyway.

They could do much worse than kill me.

I was not afraid of death quite the opposite I would welcome it gladly with open arms. No, I was not afraid to, but that did not mean would give up on living.

What I was afraid of though, was what they would do if they found me.

_You are much stronger than them, they've made thousand mistakes and the worst was underestimating you! You could kill them in a heartbeat!_

I internally shuddered at the thought. I did not want blood on my hands and I shied away from anything that would mean something hurting at my hand.

_They deserve to die! Look what they've done to you! _The voice argued. I knew that voice was me, and yet it was like a whole other person speaking to me. Telling me what to do. Many of the things it suggested left me disgusted with myself.

Killing, torturing, punishment.

Concepts I was against. I knew I had the power to do all three things, I was a rather powerful being after all, but I did not see it as my place to decide whether or not a life was worth being kept alive.

That was for God or whoever up there to find out.

I waited a little, listening for any sounds before I ran in the direction the stranger went.

I did not know where I was or where i should go to find life, but I figured that where he went was probably the only lead I was ever going to get. I made sure to never be within his hearing range.

I found that he, like me, had a _very_ good hearing. I had to stay _miles _behind him. I also found that he was very fast. Faster than the humans.

I stayed in the trees for safety reasons and when I got closer he heard me jump from one branch to another. I stayed still until he moved again and then kept a safe distance between me and him.

I reasoned with myself that now that I was aware of a possible follower he would be on his toes, so I stayed further back than what was probably necessary.

When we came to the… brink of the forest I guess, other people arrived.

_Same kind? Same species? _I was momentarily shocked as I heard my inner self's amused tone. Never had I heard myself _amused_. I hid behind a tree I sat with every muscle locked in place.

Not breathing, only watching and analyzing. It was a group of seven _people _who all looked strangely similiar, yet so different from each other.

They were clearly paired up.

A woman with strange brown hair walked up to the blond man I had been following.

The man's face lit up in a… I couldn't come up with the word I was looking for even though I had it on the tip of my tongue. I was irritated with myself for the lack of wording but I knew the smile on his face was warm.

A very muscular man, they were all now that I noticed very well trained, with short, brown, curly hair had his hands around a rather stunning woman. The woman had long blond hair falling in the most spectacular way. Her face was like all the others perfect but hers even more so.

A small girl with short, spiky hair, who made the word _pixie _come to mind, was bouncing on the same spot until her… mate? Is that the word? It somehow sounded wrong to use it… Well until her _mate _came over and miraculously calmed her down.

The man with the pixie was very calm-looking. He had messy blond hair and every inch of his body was covered in scars.

_A soldier?_ The scars did not look anything like the ones made from bullets or any weapon used at _that place. _

Actually it looked like bite marks. _So not from fights with humans._ As I scanned the skin of the others I came to the conclusion that they all had about the same skin color and that they looked pretty indestructible to me.

_Superior beings? Or at least over the humankind_, my inner voice echoed.

I believed that there were other beings out that the humans didn't know about, so I was not really shocked by any means that they were not of the human race.

I was just a little smug that the stupid people of that _stupid _place were so arrogant as to believe they were the superior beings of this world, and that I was right. _There are other things out there… out here, _my voice corrected itself.

My eyes drifted to the last person. When I saw him I was beyond shocked. He was absolutely gorgeous. His pale skin stretched over his bones was as all the others _pale._ His eyes were also like the others a brown/gold color only his were more gold than anything.

He had the strangest hair color. Never had I seen anything like it though I guess that's not much coming from me. His hair was this reddish-copper color. Like a penny, I realized. As I watched him, strange feelings made themselves known. Unlike so many other things that occurred to me out of nowhere, this was new and unfamiliar. I felt drawn to him and I was saddened when I saw him leave with others. Who knew if I was going to see him again.

* * *

**Hey! :D Erh... i edited this chapter as it was just a wall of text. I realized it was very hard to read as there was no space anywhere. **

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in a long time, but things became very crazy at home a little after my first update. I had to go to the hospital and get an operation and when i got home a week later my computer didn't work :( So i had to send it to get it repared. That took about three weeks. Before that things at home were a pretty tense. Only over the past few weeks has my life really returned to somewhat normal, so please bear with me... Bad luck has been following me like a hawk. **


	3. Chapter 2 Though Past Not Forgotten

**So Chapter 2 is finally here XD... I apologize for the long wait. I could give an excuse and all that, but i don't believe that much in stuff like that. :) Anyways hope you enjoy it, and if you have an idea for the story please let me know.**

**Now i realise that the start of this chapter might seem a little weird, but it will be explained later in the chapter. Oh i don't know if I've written this in the other chapters but: Ahem... The Twilight series or any of the characters in it are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Well except the scientits in my story. They are all creations of my wicked mind. XD LOL. **

* * *

Chapter 2 Though Past Not Forgotten

_When did my heart stop beating?_

_When did my soul turn gray?_

_When did i stop believing_

_That i could escape the terrors of yesterday._

A year after the break-out

**Thump... Thump... Thump...**

There was no sound around me. Nothing at all. Nothing but the slow, wet sound of my own heartbeat.

The sound of a sleeping heart. A calm heart.

In this nothing I felt all alone. All alone and I embraced myself in my numb arms. Seeking comfort. I pulled my legs op to me and tightened my arms around me. It felt like I was floating, but there was no air around me. I couldn't feel any warmth or cold. Just _nothing_.

I was suddenly scared.

I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt heavy and stuck like they were glued together. I tried breathing in through my mouth, but soon realized that my lips too were unresponsive.

I tried my nose and could sickeningly feel every muscle work hard for that simple, life depending movement. I was even more surprised and shocked to find that I was not inhaling air, but some kind of fluid.

I could suddenly feel my lungs. They were slushy, and strange, and filled with the unknown fluid. They burned with every hive I took, as I got up a breathing rhythm. I finally cracked my eyes open. It was hard and it felt like my eyelashes were stuck together.

I could see nothing at first, my vision too blurry to make anything out but light and darkness. There was nothing but light surrounding me. _Heaven, _a voice mused in my head. It sounded strangely familiar, both the voice and the word, but I could not quite put my finger on it. _Huh..._

Where am I? Am I dead? My vision steadily came back to me and I could see a darkness forming beyond the light. It frightened me. This is not what heaven is supposed to be like...

I reached one weak arm out in front of me and felt my hand connect with a solid surface. I moved my hand up and down, and to my amazement a weird squeaky sound came from it.

_Glass. _There it was again, that strange familiar voice.

My eyes drifted from side to side since my head was too heavy to move. Behind the glass I could see the blurry edges of a room. From a computer screen came a bit of light, which illuminated the room in an eerie blue color as the room was otherwise dark. The only other light came from my... uh... _container_.

I could make out a desk with a chair in front of It. It stood to my left, against the wall. A bookcase, though I could not make out the books, stood opposite the desk against the other wall. Beside the bookcase there were a few tables, filled with widgets and stuff I didn't know the name of.

The floor was a simple wooden floor and the walls were a dirty white color. There was no wallpaper and many places you could see spots where the painting had cracked and come off.

I felt ice cold fear grabbing my body in an iron hold. _Where was I? _I tried to remember. Everything. Something. Anything. _Nothing_.

I could remember absolutely _nothing. _What was my name? How did I get here? Had I always been here? So many questions swirled around my head. All demanding an answer. All getting none.

I looked ahead into the darkness and could see a shadowy figure standing there, looking at me. Observing.

The shadow took a step forward so he was partly visible, half hidden in the shadows. I could make out a broad chin, with what looked like a week-old beard. He wore a white coat over a pair of worn and unfitting jeans and a brown and wrinkled button-up shirt. His clothes hung on him and made him look very skinny. His lips were thin and spread into a wide, cruel grin that chilled me to the bone.

_What..._

The mans lips suddenly started to move. _.Do..._

**Beep-Beep-Beep **

I shot up straight in my bed. I was panting and sweaty and I could feel my whole body shaking. I looked around the room. It was dark. Just like in my dream. A lump formed in my throat and I was suddenly choking on nothing. _Nothing._

My whole body shuddered. That dream was not a dream. It was real. Though it was in the past it still lived on deep within me. That clamping feeling of _nothingness _I felt when remembering the first memories of my life_. _

I swallowed hard. I blinked the tears away that were threatening to fall, and laid back down on my pillow with a sigh. I moved my arm up over my eyes and closed them. _Wuss..., _my inner voice said. Shut up, I thought.

_Ha ha ha... _It laughed back at me.

I turned my head over to my bedside table and looked at the clock. The mocking red numbers said 05:26. It was too early to get up, but I saw no reason for staying in bed either.

I sat up in the bed and my toes curled as they came in contact with the cold floor. I shivered as the comforting warmth of my covers was left behind and I stood up. I stretched my limbs and flexed my muscles.

_Ugh... mornings._

I walked out the door to my room and went for the bathroom. I did my usual routine: splashed my face with water, and rinsed my mouth, brushed my hair and my teeth, rinsed my mouth again and went back to my room.

I could hear Charlie begin to get up in the other room. Charlie was my new foster-parent. After my run-away number, I found out that a teenage girl walking around in a white one-piece hospital outfit in the middle of a big city attracted a lot of attention. And with attention came suspicion.

Before long I was running from the police and the social services. Well, I got away, but no matter where I went there were always someone who thought they should save me from- ...living on the street, I guess.

I didn't mind living on the street. Anything was better than _there. _

I was quite hostile towards the social services at first. I didn't know what they were doing... always chasing after me. I felt threatened by them. And I was afraid that they were like the people I just escaped from.

Honestly, I don't remember much of my first year of freedom. The whole year it was like my life had been made into a cruel game of hide-and-seek.

I chuckled to myself. It was only a few days ago when I learned about the child's game. I had been sitting at the kitchen table reading. I usually read in my room, but for once I had decided to be- somewhat social. Charlie and I had somehow moved to a topic about childhood. Me, not having a memory of one, had to lie.

I hated lying to Charlie.

When he had mentioned hide-and-seek I must have looked puzzled. He couldn't believe I didn't know what hide-and-seek was, but explained it to me anyway. Something about the game seemed familiar. My guess was that I had played it as a child.

I felt saddened that I could not remember anything about my childhood. Did I have any friends? Did we play? Where did I live? Did I have brothers and sisters? Did I have parents?

That question saddened me more than anything. I did not have many memories of my parents, in fact I had no real idea of what parents were. And that made me feel like such an outsider. Such a weirdo.

Before my break-out I had resented humans and their cruelty. I looked down upon them and their stupidity. And when I got out they chased me around the country.

_It was in Port Angeles that things started going really bad. Everything and everyone seemed to be closing in on me. I was paranoid and afraid for my life. I resented myself for letting the humans have that effect on me. I was, after all, stronger than they would ever be. _

_Even so, I could not forget the fact that they had captured me. They had used me. Even if I was stronger, they had still held me imprisoned. _

_Cruel humans_

_I was hiding down by the docks. There were few people, if any at all, which wasn't surprising at this time of the night. It had just been raining, so the ground was wet and the air smelled of wet asphalt. The meters high street lights with their cheap light bulbs colored the surrounding containers in a sickly yellow color._

_I could hear people yelling and singing in drunken voices. The containers around me were stabled in two layers and formed an alley with only one way out. Well, one way out for human._

_I was sitting in the farthest corner, hidden by the shadows. I had not eaten anything in weeks and I was weak and tired. _

_Sometimes a human or two would walk by the alley and I would shrink back in the shadow. I could not fight anyone off. If I was discovered flight would be my only option. _

_The sound of music was moving closer and closer, only to wither away again. _

_Car... _

_There was suddenly a loud bang. I tensed and listened closer to where the sound had come from. I could hear someone cry out in pain before the hollow sound of a body falling lifeless ringed in my ears._

_The sound was closely followed by fast feet running away. Away from the body._

_Away in fear. For their life or being caught._

_A grim taste filled my mouth and I suddenly felt the need to puke. Cruelty. Murders. Gruesome people._

_I looked up at the stars. The beautiful, innocent stars. I closed my eyes and willed everything to disappear. _

_I could hear sirens faraway, moving closer. I was scared, but could not find it in me to run. My body was shaking, from the cold and tiredness or from the fear, I could not tell. While the cold could not affect me while I was strong enough, it was horrible when I was at tired as I was now. _

_The sirens were very close now. Just down the road. _

_Someone must have heard the gunshot and called the police. _

_Suddenly a police cruiser flashed by the alley. Followed by several other cars. _

_I could hear the cars stop, and the people get out. They were talking. To a man who clearly sounded very upset. To each other. Telling what the found. A man was shouting orders. Update! What have we found? ID? Cause of death? Search the area!..._

_My blood ran cold. I would be found. Though people walking by would not notice me, people searching surely would. I tried moving my leg, but a warm, dizzy feeling spread in my brain. I could not take this. I had gotten so far. I could not believe that everything would end for me in this urine-smelling alley. _

_I began panicking when I head footsteps coming down toward my hiding spot. He stopped. Started walking. Stopped. Started walking. Checking out the alleys. And finally he was right in front of my alley. _

_My alley... how sad._

_He shone a light down first to his left, opposite where I was sitting. I struggled with my body again. And then he moved the light over to me. _

_When he saw me he pulled his gun out and pointed it at me. _

"_Hands in the air!", he yelled._

_The other people heard and started moving closer. The man was young with blond hair. _

"_Don't move! Hands in the air!", he yelled again. My mind was going fuzzy. I really wished he would stop yelling. _

_An older man moved up beside the young police officer. He also had his gun out and ready to shoot. When he saw me, his face became more gentle. He put his gun back in it's holster. The blonde guy glanced frantically at the older man. "Mr. Adams put down the gun", the older man coed out in a low voice. _

_The man didn't abide. Only when the man gave 'Mr. Adams' a meaningful did he lower his gun. He didn't put away though, like the older man who, now that I noticed had brown hair. His face had wrinkles from years of smiling around his eyes and mouth. It made him look kind and gentle and his eyes wise._

_The Man took a little step towards me and crouched down slightly, though not in a feral position. I looked up at him. I don't know what he saw on my face, but it gave him the courage to walk at least half the way over to me. Then he crouched down._

"_Hello, my name is Charlie Swan. I'm a police officer. Can you tell me your name?", he said. His voice was gentle, like he was afraid I would break. _

_I moved my lips, begging him- begging them to stay away, but no sound came out. My throat was dry and itchy and I coughed once. _

_There was a crowd standing behind the the blonde officer. Mr. Adams I corrected myself. My heart was beating rapidly and my breath was shallow._

_The older- Charlie Swan looked behind him. I don't know what he did, but something made them disappear, all but a few people who probably were there to make sure I wouldn't suddenly shoot him._

_He moved closer to me. I again tried to talk, but still no sound came out. He looked at my face before looking me over quickly._

"_Can you move your hand up?", he gently asked. _

_At first I thought about just ignoring him, but he seemed so kind and caring that I decided to just cooperate._

_I looked down at my hand and lifted it up. It was heavy and my muscles screamed in agony. A single tear fell down my cheek and landed on my partly bare leg. I moved to move my arm higher, but Charlie moved placed my arm back down. _

_He looked at me questioningly and reached out his arm for my other hand. I looked at him for a long time. Then he sighed. _

"_Can I lend your hand?", he asked. I looked down at my hand. It took an awful lot of time for me to process what he was saying. He wanted my hand I realized._

_I looked at him. A strange dark edge had come to my vision. I nodded. Yes, he could lend my hand._

_He moved his hand forward, until he could grab mine. He closed his fingers around my hands and held both of them up in front of us. His hands were warm and his skin rough against my own icy ones. _

"_Listen, I need for you to come with me. You're safe now. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe.", he said. _

_His face showed nothing but sincerity. I wanted to believe him, so much. I wanted to tell him everything and then I lost it. _

_I began sniffling, trying very hard to hold back the tears. But it was too late. Tears welled down my cheeks and onto the ground. He looked shocked by my sudden outburst, but quickly embraced me in a warm hug. _

_It frightened me, how I could lose it like that. I should have been stronger. I had been through worse. But at that moment it seemed like everything was crashing down, and this stranger... Charlie Swan was the only one who could save me._

"_Can you stand?", he asked after I had calmed down._

_I tried getting up. I was struggling quite a bit. Charlie helped me by hoisting me up by my elbows. He moved around so I could support my weight on him as I must have seemed unstable. _

_I began to move my foot forward to take a step. When I suddenly began seeing black spots. I swayed a bit before I felt my knees gave out under me and I fell to the ground. I waited for the crash with the hard ground, but arms wrapped around and held me up. _

_I looked at Charlie and saw the worry._

"_What is your name?" he asked once again. I looked at him for a long time, then heard myself whisper "Bella" _

_Then everything went black..._

Bella. That was what I had said. I didn't know where it came from, but I somehow knew it was my name at that moment.

I had never known my own name, but in my moment of weakness it had come to me.

I had been living with Charlie for only a week. A week where I could get ready for school.

_School... _

I internally shuddered. I could only imagine what _high school _would be like... _Teenage _girls and _teenage _ boys. I detested teenagers. Their complaining, and their _hormones. Ugh... Hormones! _And High School would be filled with these sorts of humans. Humans filled with hormones.

I couldn't decide what would be worst. Dealing with the girls or dealing with the boys.

You couldn't trust teenage girls. They found gossip like a drug dog found drugs, and the boys well they would be like dogs too. The only difference was that they weren't the drug dogs that found all the dirty stuff which would throw you in jail. No they would be that annoying dog who just couldn't stop humping i everyone's leg. The one you just wanted to kick while yelling 'Get the HELL off!'...

I chuckled to myself. I was debating which group of humans I could trust the least, when I didn't trust humans, period!

Well except Charlie. Well it wasn't that I trusted him, I just knew he wouldn't harm me. Not until he knew who and what I was. Well, even I didn't know that. But until he found out what I had been through.

I sighed and looked at the ground. The book I had intended on reading, laid there lost on the floor. Completely forgotten in my reverie. Not feeling up to reading it, I took it to my room.

I sat down at my desk instead and pulled out a blank, white paper and began to draw. I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing, and when I looked at the paper again, I saw what looked like seven individual. It was clear in the drawing that there were tree girls and four guys.

That was when it hit me. I had totally forgotten about the seven, extremely beautiful creatures I had seen in the woods. I wondered if I would ever see them again.

I sighed again, I had been doing that an awful lot lately, I probably wouldn't. And why on earth would they come here? To this dreary, would-be depressing town, had it not been heaven compared to where I was before? This little unknown town, which was weirdly enough name after cutlery. _Forks.. _I mean, was the creativity so lost that they had to pick between kitchenware?

The school was supposedly _very _small... 300 students or something like that...

300 people still seemed a lot to me. I wondered if it would be easier to go to a smaller school, instead of the ones in the greater cities. I could find both pro's and con's at both possibilities. A larger school meant it was easier to blend in, to be invisible. But it also meant more humans you had to deal with. A smaller school had less humans, but it would also be so much more harder to blend in. And in this tiny town I where everyone were living in the others backyard, secrets were so much harder to keep.

High school would be hard, I guessed, no matter where you went. I drew in a long breath then let it out. I groaned out loud. I really had to stop doing that.

* * *

**So? Please review and let me know what you think. XD Sorry if i got some of the grammar wrong :(. I'm not that used to writing in english... **


End file.
